Rocket
Rocket Raccon, the cybernetically enhanced raccoon and Groot, the sentient tree-being from Planet X are best friends that make up the heart of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Powers 'I Am Groot' Power Cost: PASSIVE (PASSIVE) Groot regrows himself from a single sprig, consuming any plant matter around him. if Rocket and Groot are below 25% health and make a yellow match, Rocket and Groot destroy all Team-Up tiles on the board, not dealing damage, but healing 88 for each tile. Does not generate AP. Level Upgrades: Level 2: Groot heals 110 per tile. Level 3: Groot heals 132 per tile. Level 4: Groot heals 176 per tile. Level 5: Groot heals 264 per tile. At Max Level: 3 covers: Groot heals 417 health per Team-Up tile destroyed. 4 covers: Groot heals 556 health per Team-Up tile destroyed. 5 covers: Groot heals 834 health per Team-Up tile destroyed. 'Blammo! We Got Ya!' Power Cost: 10 AP Rocket and Groot unleash massive destruction upon their enemies. Groot punches 2x2 hole in the center of the board, while Rocket destroys 1 additional random basic tile for each 2 Green AP the team has. Deals 23 damage per tile. Does not generate AP. Level Upgrades: Level 2: Rocket has the chance to destroy enemy Protect tiles. Deals 31 damage per tile. Level 3: Rocket has the chance to destroy enemy Strike and Attack tiles. Deals 38 per tile. Level 4: Rocket has the chance to destroy enemy Countdown tiles. Deals 52 per tile. Level 5: Groot punches a 2x4 hole centered exactly in the center of the board. Deals 58 per tile. At Max Level: 3 covers: Rocket has the chance to destroy enemy Strike and Attack tiles. Deals 121 damage per tile. 4 covers: Rocket has the chance to destroy enemy Countdown tiles. Deals 165 damage per tile. 5 covers: Groot punches a 2x4 hole centered exactly in the center of the board. Deals 185 damage per tile. 'I Got a Plan' Power Cost: 11 AP Rocket builds a ridiculously awesome weapon out of scraps. Place a 3-turn Blue Countdown tile on any basic tile. When his designs come to fruition, this Countdown tile transforms 2 random basic Blue tiles into strength 55 Strike tiles. Level Upgrades: Level 2: Rocket makes strength 66 Strike tiles. Level 3: Rocket makes 3 Strike tiles. Level 4: Creates a 2-turn Countdown tile. Rocket makes strength 77 Strike tiles. Level 5: Rocket makes 4 strength 83 Strike tiles. At Max Level: 3 covers: Rocket makes 3 strength 209 Strike tiles (Total strength of 627). 4 covers: Creates a 2-turn Countdown tile. Rocket makes 3 strength 244 Strike tiles (Total strength of 732). 5 covers: Rocket makes 4 strength 261 Strike tiles (Total strength of 1044). Notes First was available as a reward in Thick as Thieves (Episode 3). First Cover to have two character in one. Best Build What do you think the best build for Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted) is? 3/5/5 5/3/5 5/5/3 5/4/4 4/5/4 4/4/5 Level Back to top ↑ See Also Gallery Recruit Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted).png|Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted) Recruit Dialogue Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted).png|Storyboard Cutscene Dialogue Rocket.png|Storyboard Cutscene (Rocket) Dialogue Groot.png|Storyboard Cutscene (Groot) Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted) I Am Groot.png|I Am Groot Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted) Blammo! We Got Ya!1.png|Blammo! We Got Ya! Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted) Blammo! We Got Ya!2.png|Blammo! We Got Ya! Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted) I Got a Plan.png|I Got a Plan